


Deuxieme Retour

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopes and dreams. Remus's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuxieme Retour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

I keep counting the days since you've been shut up in that awful place.

It seems like it's been forever.

Maybe it has.

All I know is that is that I live my life in a dim haze, practically

unaware of my surroundings, Severus's snide comments, and my

students.

My students...

One of them is him, Sirius,

He looks more and more like James every time I see him.

You'd be proud of him.

Are you crazy by now? I know I would be.

It's so hard to concieve.

You of all people trapped in that hell-hole, screaming to get out.

But I know that someday--someday soon--

You're going to come flying in on that motorcycle of yours

And we'll ride off into the sunset together.

~Remus~


End file.
